Jackson Whittemore
Jackson Whittemore was a main character on Teen Wolf in Season 1 and Season 2. He is the biological son of the late Gordon and Margaret Miller, and the adopted son of David Whittemore and his unnamed wife. Jackson was first introduced as a cocky, self-absorbed jock who was best known for being Beacon Hills High School's star lacrosse player and the boyfriend of the most popular girl in school, Lydia Martin. However, after fellow student and lacrosse teammate Scott McCall started to overshadow him as the most talented player, Jackson became desperate to know what had enhanced Scott's athletic skills so that he could partake as well. Once he learned that Scott had been turned into a werewolf, he began to blackmail him by threatening to out Scott to his then-girlfriend Allison Argent if he didn't help him get the bite and turn into a werewolf as well. When this plan failed to yield the desired results, Jackson turned to born-werewolf Derek Hale for help instead. Though Derek initially rejected him, he ultimately relented, and after he became an Alpha, he gave Jackson the bite, making him Derek's first Beta. Unfortunately for both of them, Jackson's transformation didn't go as planned. Jackson immediately rejected Derek as his Alpha, claiming that he had his own agenda before he started leaking black fluid from his ears, nose, and mouth. In time, it was revealed that Jackson actually had been turned by the bite, but not into a Werewolf-- instead, he had become a Kanima due to his unresolved issues regarding his identity as an orphan and adopted child. With this transformation, Jackson gained the ability to shapeshift into a reptilian, snake-like creature with claws, double-rows of sharp fang teeth, and a tail, and his claws and tail produced a clear venom that paralyzes any living creature upon contact. To make matters worse, Kanimas are supernatural agents of vengeance who seek a master, which made him vulnerable to two different revenge-driven people who controlled him into killing for them-- Matt Daehler and Gerard Argent. While under Gerard's control, Jackson decided to kill himself rather than hurt one of his friends, but his death wasn't permanent, and he eventually was reborn after creating a cocoon of his own venom to heal. When Gerard's ingestion of mountain ash prior to being bitten by Derek caused him to become violently ill, his control over Jackson was broken, allowing Derek and Peter Hale to stab him with their claws and kill him. Once again, Jackson momentarily died, but after Lydia returned his key, a sort of talisman for their relationship, Jackson was reborn as a Beta werewolf as he was originally intended. However, due to the doctors at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital being extremely confused about Jackson's resurrection, he and his parents decided to move to London, England to start over, though Derek trained him to control himself on full moons before he left. Jackson is a member of the Whittemore Family and has associations with the former Hale Pack and the members of the McCall Pack. Early Life Not much is known about Jackson's early life, aside from the fact that his biological parents were killed in a car accident in June of 1994, possibly due to someone attempting to purposely kill them. His mother was still pregnant with him at the time of the crash, but though she died, Jackson was delivered by emergency cesarean section and miraculously survived. ( ) He was later adopted by the Whittemore family and attended Beacon Hills city schools, where he was an overachiever in his classes and in sports in an effort to try to make the biological parents he never knew proud of him. ( ) He ultimately joined the swim and lacrosse teams upon reaching high school, where he was made captain by his sophomore year due to his prodigious athletic skills. ( ), ( ). Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 6= Personality Jackson is known for having an arrogant, confident, and narcissistic personality, but much of it is just a show to cover up how insecure he is. Since he learned he was adopted, he has always worried about being the best at everything he does and is willing to do whatever it takes to attain top ranks. This was evidenced by Scott McCall was bitten and turned into a werewolf, which caused him to eclipse Jackson at lacrosse practice; afterward, Jackson intensely researched Scott's new abilities until he figured out what happened, and then he blackmailed Scott into helping him get turned into a werewolf as well. He also became very possessive about his potential werewolf status and became very upset when he believed that the bite hadn't worked for him but had turned Lydia. Jackson's personality is also heavily influenced by his wealthy upbringing, and he often bragged about his designer clothing and the fact that he drove a Porsche. However, though Jackson's primary focus is usually on himself, there is a compassionate side of him, which he demonstrated when he tried his best to protect his friends from being harmed by him while he was the Kanima and controlled by Matt Daehler and Gerard Argent. He even went so far as to kill himself to make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone on Gerard's orders, though fortunately, he was resurrected afterward. He also helped save Lydia Martin after she was attacked by Peter Hale, even despite the fact that they were broken up at the time. After he was reborn a werewolf after dying at Peter and Derek Hale's hands, it appeared that his personality was beginning to change for the better, as he made sure to seek help from Derek in order to gain control over his transformations to ensure he would not harm anyone on full moons and would be able to remain human during intense emotions. However, his personality and behavior since he moved to London remain unknown. Physical Appearance Jackson is a handsome and lean man of medium stature who has dark blond hair and blue eyes. He often dresses in trendy and fashionable clothing, such as boot-cut jeans, button-up shirts, cardigans, scarves, and mirrored sunglasses. During formal occasions, he has been seen in Hugo Boss suits, and he also wears a lot of name-brand exercise clothing from Nike and Adidas during lacrosse practice. Powers and Abilities Powers Jackson possesses the common abilities of a Omega-level Werewolf, including enhanced strength, speed, agility/reflexes, durability, and senses, as well as accelerated healing, the ability to shapeshift into a Werewolf (including glowing blue eyes, a ridged brow, mutton chops, and retractable fangs and claws), and the ability to absorb pain from other beings. As a partially-lupine shapeshifter, Jackson can also utilize his apex predator animal instincts, allowing him to think like a wolf does, particularly in terms of hunting, tracking, and fight or flight during dangerous situations. While he is a true Werewolf, Jackson is still part Kanima, affording him an immunity to purple wolfsbane, though it has said that yellow wolfsbane can still affect him. He has also retained the ability to grow a prehensile tail, show his reptilian eyes, instead of his regular Werewolf eyes, and to produce Kanima venom. However, when he was a Kanima, he possessed even greater super-strength, speed, agility, and senses, as well as greatly enhanced durability to the point of nearly being indestructible, as he survived being shot in the skull with a crossbow bolt and had an entire clip of bullets shot into his body without even slowing him down. He also was able to shapeshift into a reptilian, snake-like creature with claws, double-rowed fangs, slit-pupiled eyes, and a tail that could be used as a fifth extremity. His claws also produced a clear venom that could easily paralyze whoever was exposed to it for up to several hours, depending on the species of the person who was exposed, and like most reptiles, he could climb walls. Abilities Regardless of his supernatural powers, Jackson also has several abilities that he has had since before becoming a shapeshifter. * Natural Athleticism: Jackson was co-captain of the lacrosse team and captain of the swim team at Beacon Hills High School, and as a result was a highly skilled athlete in his own right. These skills were only further enhanced by his transformation into a supernatural creature. * Manipulation: Jackson is highly skilled at identifying weaknesses in others and exploiting them to get what he wants, whether it be a tangible object, status, or just to create drama. He used this ability to coerce both Derek and Scott into helping him get the bite, as well as to try to get Allison to like him. Weaknesses Jackson possesses the common weaknesses of a werewolf, as well as other weaknesses that are specific to Jackson himself. * Wolfsbane: As a werewolf, Jackson can be weakened or killed by exposure to wolfsbane, depending on the species and the method of exposure. Blue wolfsbane is typically always fatal, while purple and yellow wolfsbane can be used to weaken and/or sedate werewolves. The only known ways to treat wolfsbane poisoning in a werewolf or other were-creature is to burn out the wound if caused by a wolfsbane-laced blade or to pack the wound with the ashes of the exact strain of wolfsbane to which the werewolf was exposed. Yellow wolfsbane poisoning can be treated by slicing open the chest with a scalpel and allowing the cloud of wolfsbane gas to be released. Due to his Kanima side, Jackson has a greater tolerance towards purple Wolfsbane, as he retains his powers when poisoned with it. Yellow wolfsbane, however, is still critical. *'Letharia Vulpina': As a canine were-creature, Jackson, like other werewolves, werecoyotes, and Kitsune, can be weakened by letharia vulpina, also known as "wolf lichen," because of it's toxic effects toward the canine species. Though it is not fatal to these shapeshifters, it will severely weaken them for up to several days depending on the method of exposure. * Electricity: As a werewolf, Jackson can be weakened or killed by exposure to electricity, depending on the level of voltage used. Lower voltages will disable his healing ability and prevent him from transforming, while higher voltages can severely slow or even stop Jackson's heart completely. For this reason, electricity, typically in the form of cattle-prod tasers, are one of the most common weapons werewolf hunters use against their prey. * Full Moon: Though being a were-creature is considered a gift in the supernatural world due to the increased speed, stamina, and healing that it provides, it also comes with a price, which is that the werewolf, werecoyote, or werejaguar is beholden to the phases of the moon. During a full moon, werecreatures without training will become overcome with a rabid anger that will cause them to attack any living creature they come upon, which is why they all must learn control to avoid exposure and harm to innocent civilians. The full moon will make a werewolf stronger, but it will also make them more rabid and chaotic, which makes them easily hunted by supernatural hunters. This has become less of a weakness for Jackson due to being trained by Derek Hale before he left for London, but certain extenuating circumstances can cause even the most trained werewolf to lose control on a full moon. * Lunar Eclipse: During the phase of a lunar eclipse where the moon is completely covered in the earth's umbral shadow, (a period of time that typically lasts 10-20 minutes) a werewolf or other were-creature will lose all of their powers, including their super strength, accelerated healing, and shapeshifting abilities, making them vulnerable to anyone seeking to take advantaged of this weakness and harm or kill them such as hunters. * Modified Canine Distemper Virus: One of the assassins in the Deadpool, The Chemist, created a modified version of the canine distemper virus that could sicken both humans and any canine shapeshifter species, such as werewolves, werecoyotes, and Kitsune. Scott, Kira, Malia, and Stiles were all exposed to the virus at the PSATs, and the former three nearly died from its effects. However, since Jackson is far away from Beacon Hills in Europe, it is unlikely that he will ever be exposed to this virus. Additionally, consuming wild purple reishi mushrooms are known to cure the virus and prevent those who ingest it prior to exposure from being infected in the first place. *'Mountain Ash': Rowan wood, or the ashes of the wood (known as Mountain Ash) is an effective barrier against all supernatural creatures. As a result, it is often used by Druids, Chimeras (who were created scientifically and are thus not truly supernatural) and humans who are "in the know" use it to protect themselves from supernatural creatures by enclosing themselves in an unbroken circle of mountain ash. Conversely, this can also be used as a trap for supernaturals by creating an unfinished circle, luring the supernatural target inside, and then finishing the circle, preventing them from being able to escape until someone who can safely handle the ash can disrupt it for them. This was used against Jackson when he was a Kanima by trapping him inside the warehouse where a rave was going on until Derek forced Stiles to break the circle. *'Intense Emotions': In addition to full moons, a werewolf's transformation can be triggered by intense emotions such as anger, fear, lust, or any other emotion that can cause an increase in heart rate. Though werewolves can and typically are trained to control this aspect of their transformation in order to avoid exposure to humans and/or hunters, even the most disciplined lycanthrope can lose control of their shift to their emotions under the right conditions and circumstances. Relationships * Jackson, Gordon and Margaret Miller (Biological Parents) * Jackson, David and Mrs. Whittemore (Adoptive Parents, Strained Relationship) * Jackson and Lydia (Exes, Friends) * Jackson and Ethan (Dating as of Season 6) * Jackson and Allison (Friends, Possible Mutual Attraction) * Jackson and Scott (Former Teammates, Former Enemies/Rivals, Allies, Friends) * Jackson and Stiles (Former Enemies, Former Teammates) * Danny and Jackson (Best Friends, Former Teammates) * Jackson and Matt (Friends, Former Teammates) * Bobby Finstock and Jackson (Teacher-Coach/Student Relationship) * Derek and Jackson (Allies, Former Alpha-Beta/Mentor-Mentee Relationship, Former Enemies) Equipment *2011 Silver Porsche 911 Carrera S *2011 Black Toyota TRD pickup truck Etymology *'Jackson': Jackson is a masculine English given name derived from the English surname meaning "son of Jack." Jack itself is derived from Jackin, a medieval diminutive of John or Jacques that is often regarded as an independent name. It was a very common name during the Middle Ages and became a slang word for "man" during that time. In Scottish, the name Jackson means "God has been gracious." *'Whittemore': Whittemore comes from an English place name derived from Old English hwit, which means "white," and mor, meaning "moor" or "bog," which combine to mean "white bog." Trivia *Jackson is one of several orphaned characters on Teen Wolf, including Derek, Laura, and Cora Hale, Isaac Lahey, Violet, Garrett, Brett Talbot, and Lorilee Rohr. *Jackson is one of three characters who has been two different supernatural species at different times, as he was first a Kanima before being reborn a Werewolf. The second character is Scott McCall, a Werewolf who was briefly turned into a Berserker, and the third is Hayden Romero, who was first turned into a Werewolf-Werejaguar Chimera before being turned into a true Werewolf. Of the three of them, Jackson is the only one two be two Supernatural species at once, being part Kanima and part Werewolf. *Jackson is one of only two characters who has died and been resurrected multiple times, the other being Scott. *Though Jackson's only official romantic relationship on the show was with Lydia Martin, it was also hinted that he had romantic feelings for Allison Argent as well. As of Season 6, it has been confirmed that he is in a relationship with Ethan. *Jackson is one of the only naturally occurring Hybrids, due to his Werewolf and Kanima sides. *It was theorized at the end of Season 2 that Jackson was, in fact, a Hale, due to having Blue-Werewolf eyes (to-which the reason behind was unknown at the time). This is currently proven false. **Jeff Davis later said in an interview that if Jackson's actor, Colton Haynes, had not left the show, Malia Tate's storyline about being Peter's Daughter would've gone to Jackson. **Jeff Davis also said in an interview that there was actually a side plot for season 3 where Jackson would find out that one of the Alpha Pack members was responsible for his biological parents' death and would proceed to seek revenge. **Both of these plots were cut, due to Colton Haynes leaving the show at the end of season 2 to play the role of Roy Harper, on Arrow. Gallery S1_Jackson_smiling_in_cafeteria.jpg 1x06_Jackson_sick.jpg S1_Jackson_at_moive_rental.jpg 1X09_Jackson_at_hospital.png 1x12_Jackson.png Jackson_looking.jpg S1_Derek_checking_Jackson.png S1_Jackson_shocked.jpg S1_Jackson_smirk.jpg S1_Jackson.png 2x01_Jackson_in_river.png 2x01_Jackson_in_water.jpg 2X01_Jackson_crawling.png 2x01_Jackson_looking_at_moon.png 2x06_Kanima_Jackson.jpg 2x07_Jackson_in_locker_room.jpg 2x07_Jackson_Kanima_leaves_a_message.png 2x09_Jackson_kanima_eyes.jpg 2x10_Jackson_finger_wave.jpg 2x12_Jackson's_blue_eyes.png 2x12_Jackson_wolf_form.png 2x12_Lydia_and_kanima_Jackson.jpg S2_Bloody_Jackson.png S2_Jackson_and_Allison_in_lockerroom.png S2_Jackson_fangs_and_scales.png Teen_Wolf_2x06_Jackson_turning.jpg S2_Jackson_holding_snake.png S2_Jackson_Kanima_at_police_station.jpg S2_Jackson_oozing_black_goo.jpg S2_Jackson_shifting.png S2_Jackson_smiling.jpg S2_Jackson_swollowing_snake.jpg S2_Snakes_peeking_out_Jackson's_eye.jpg Teen wolf series final Jackson.png Petrification anuk-ite jackson.jpg Jackson and lydia shape shifted.jpg Jackson and lydia the tell 1.jpg Colton-Haynes-Jackson-hanging-out-window-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-17-Werewolves-of-London.jpg Colton-Haynes-Jackson-werewolf-eyes-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-17-Werewolves-of-London.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Werewolves Category:Kanimas Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Omegas Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Needs Help Category:Former Humans Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:LGBT Characters